Victory Over The Heart
by xXDoubtfulAdmirationXx
Summary: Rin has returned from Australia, leaving a sexually conflicted Haru stuck between a shower, and a pool. Same thing, right? Guess again. While both rivals, are wary of each others limits. A confident Rin, decides to break the third wall in a late night confrontation, in the Academy's pool locker room. What goes on behind closed doors, stays.YAOI RinXHaru(SharkBait) & ReiXNagisaXMako
1. Life's Way Of Telling You, To Fuck Off

**Author's Note: ARGHARAHAJSNSBZKANXJXKABDICSNXIXBSXNS...**

**I Love This Anime. ****_Free! _****Has been the highlight of my summer, and I fucking ship Rin and Haru so goddamn hard! I just realized I've cursed a lot here... Oh Well xD So Yes~ THERE WILL BE SMUT IN LIKE... The next chapter or something. SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR UKE HARU! :D cause its really cute x3 Any-Whore~! I hope you enjoy this story! I mean, I know I enjoyed writing it . but then again this chapter is practically a re-run of the 1st episode before the trio goes to Samezuka Academy! But I did add my own personal touches of course... So yeah... INDULGE IN THE YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: I ( Unfortunately ) DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING ANIME! BECAUSE IF I ****_DID_****, THE SHOW WOULD BE RATED M FOR MATURE! All rights go to the respectful owners TT^TT**

**Pairings: RinXHaru, slight ReiXNagisaXMako (CAUSE I CAN DO THAT! :D)**

**WARNING: rating ****_will_**** change in later chapters o.o**

* * *

"Let's visit Samezuka Academy!" The dirty blonde chirped, his hands clenched in front of his chest. As the bubbly swimmer spoke, I stood in front of the two males, my swimsuit clinging to my lower half.

Glancing away from Nagisa, my eyes landed on the light blue towel in my hands. I had been tossing into the air, waiting for it to air out a little. Finding the towel dry enough, I bent my head forward, laying the cloth over top my drenched hair. I had no other choice but to close my eyes, unless I want to look at my floor for the next couple of minutes.

"Don't you want to see Rin?" The familiar voice of Mako, filled the small entry way as I rubbed my hands over top the blue towel. Of course I want to see him, he's been gone for what- 4 years? Well, at least that's what Mako and Nagisa thought.

Sighing inwardly, my thoughts traveled back to yesterday morning, This morning wasn't looking very different. _Yesterday_, Mako had convinced me to get out of my bath, and go to _school_. And _today_, he was accompanied by Nagisa. Their mission now, was convincing me to go to school, _again_. But this time, to _Rin's_ school, Samezuka Academy. Do I always leave the back door unlocked?

"We saw him yesterday." I informed, not wanting the topic of the Cerise haired male to continue. Just the thought of him, sent me pins and needles of jealousy. But it wasn't all jealousy, something else was there too... I just couldn't place my finger on it. Wistfulness, maybe?

Though the occasional jealousy was annoying, I had been suffering it for some time now. Rin had known I loved swimming, just as much as he did, yet he had to go that extra mile.

"Here I was thinking you'd finally get to swim if you came." The brunette sighed, in a slightly exaggerated fashion. Handing me the topic of swimming on a silver plater, I could already smell the chlorine wafting through the air. Bringing my hands to a halt, I stood, staring down at the wooden floor below me. The blue cloth shadowed over my face, hiding my stunned expression.

Sneaking into this school, raised the possibility of me seeing Rin again. This, would generally lead to a race. A race I was _naturally_, prepared for. Though I wanted to see what he had learned, he was sure to flaunt it afterwards. Whether it be faster times, new techniques, or just plain out better physique. He was sure to let the light shine through, because that's who Rin was.

"Samezuka is suppose to have an indoor pool." Once again, Mako was driving my attention into a brick wall. No detour, no back roads, I couldn't get around these two. Nagisa was the vehicle, Mako was the driver, and I was asleep in the back seat. But that left the passenger completely empty, someone had to be helping these two.

I knew all to well, that this duo, couldn't plan this all out on their own. Slowly tilting my head upward, the small towel slid back, revealing my glimmering gaze. With a smile of victory, Mako's eyes seemed to glow with ambition.

But why not see where this plan heads, life is all about taking risks, _right_?

_**Victory Over The Heart **_

The train ride to Samezuka Academy, was an estimated _45_-_60_ minute trip, This was sure to be an adventure on its own. Nagisa was known for becoming unsteady, when told to stay seated for long periods of time. Sometimes I wonder how he made is through classes without getting up, must have been a handful being his teacher.

Mako and I, kept our eyes glued on the quirky male, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "Oi, Nagisa." Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, the smaller jolted slightly. "Just take a nap, You stayed up late last night anyway." The taller male suggested, a soothing tone in his voice. "We'll wake you when we get there, right Haru-Chan?" Mako asked awkwardly, worriment implied heavily in his words.

Glancing up from golden locks of hair, I spotted the friendly giant darting his eyes down at the naive swimmer. I immediately gave, both Nagisa and Mako, a reassuring nod. With the slight movement of my head, relief swept over the male's, once stressed, face.

Smiling, the green eyed male patted the smaller boy's shoulder gently. "See? We'd never let you miss out on seeing Rin again." Though the name gave Nagisa a small spark of excitement, those three letters made my stomach churn in ways I never thought possible.

Since the encounter at the abandoned pool, memories of the Cerise haired male haunted my thoughts. Something about his demeanor last night, his confidence. Though Rin had always been an... eager competitor, what was shown last night was out of character all around.

While my mind wandered about the things that had possibly occurred in Australia, I became completely oblivious to the sleeping blonde between Mako and I. His gentle breathing, seemed to calm me of the growing pain in my chest. Never once had I felt pain to this, this extent.

While my knees had grown weak, the occasional jostle from the train reminded my legs, they still had purpose. Tilting my head back, the glass from the window brought skull to a gentle rest. With my heart throbbing eagerly, my chest began wrapping around the suffocating organ, as if I was being buried. Exhaling, the closure of my eyes brought a sudden chill over my skin. Not shocking, but relaxing.

_"Haru, you're still hanging out with these guys?"_

_"You Never Learn."_

Flickering my eyes open, the setting sun light caused me to wince. With the remembrance of what the cerise haired male said, a frown was slowly sculpted onto my lips. He didn't know Mako and Nagisa... Not like me. If he would have stayed, and not gone to Australia, maybe we'd all be in the same school again.

Feeling a burning tingle down my spine, I spotted the brunette watching me out of the corner of his eye. "You alright, Haru?" He sighed out, adjusting his shoulder underneath Nagisa's cheek. Still keeping his eyes locked on my slight grimace, he leaned back In his seat again, after becoming comfortable with Nagisa's face glued to his shoulder.

Shaking my head, I dragged 5 digits through the darkened strands that covered my crown. "It's nothing." I lied, leaning my back against the firm train seats. _God I wish this ride would end_, I thought to myself, groaning inwardly. _I needed a pool..._

Feeling a splotch of heat against my arm suddenly move, I looked down to see Nagisa pulling his arms into his chest. Rolling over slightly, the blonde's opposite cheek then landed on my shoulder, the breath tracing lines across my neck.

Sighing, my head seemed to turn back. As the sun set, clouds were dusted a faint cream color, while the sky glowed a warming pumpkin spice. My breath fogged the glass with a thin layer of heat, which reflected the blue in my eyes. I only hoped this wouldn't turn into a race. All I wanted, no, _needed_- was pool.

_And fast. _

* * *

_**AN: So I re-write my first chapter :3 due to knew facts within the fandom x3 and I like to please my readers, so I adjusted some slight OOC-Ness. :3**_


	2. Some Memories, Are Meant To Be Forgotten

**Author's Note: Oh boy.. I definitely going to be re-writing this chapter later ^^' I guess I kinda rushed this one, and I tried to make it longer... By adding side stuff . so yeah! I'll try to keep updating! Though the smut ****_might_**** be delayed ^^' sowwy, but with new facts/info in the show, things have gone a tad... Off? But I promise I'll still add in a little FanService! Because I little writing, just as much as you love reading it. **

**Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation owns this wonderful show, I do not sadly. **

* * *

Slipping past the academy's entrance, Nagisa giggled malevolently to himself. "If we keep this up, we'll evolve into criminals." The blonde teased, looking back at Mako, who stood close behind him.

"What do you think we are?" Raising an eyebrow towards the child-like teen, he swiftly turned his head in my direction. Unamused Palatinate, smoldered innocent cerise orbs, leaving the smaller male with a grin on his face. "Pokémon?" I humored, receiving a chuckle from the Green Eyed male.

"Hey!" Nagisa whined, pouting out his bottom lip as the 2nd year student laughed, which caused the blonde to sigh eagerly. "You guys are so slow!" He exclaimed, skipping further ahead. "We're never gonna catch Rin at this rate!" As the blonde's impatient behavior began to surface, an affectionate sponge known as Mako, rushed to Nagisa's side.

_So we really _are_ Pokémon to him... Gotta catch em' all. _I thought to myself, glad I wasn't as outspoken as Nagisa. He couldn't keep a thought to himself if he tried, but that's what made him... Nagisa.

As we all stalked through the school grounds, Nagisa kept a reasonable distance away from Me, thankfully. Though I kept towards the back, my ears still managed to pick up a Chirpy Blonde making conversation with the brunette. It's not like he was shunning me, his attention span was just through the roof. To put in other words, Nagisa was rejuvenated. After that nap on the train, he was set and ready to raise hell in any way possible.

While I was glad to be partially alone, the agonizing pain of remorse, crashed over me like a wave.

_**Victory Over The Heart**_

_Gathered around the kitchen table, the family of four spoke in muted conversation, each individual picking at their own plates. The young swimmer's mother and father, spoke of business and money, while his grandmother talked to her grandson about his day. _

_"So Haru," the elder woman spoke out calmly, cutting off the raven's parents from further talk of work. With his name spoken, the boy looked up from his platter, the tip of his chopstick clicking against the glass ware. _

_"Yes, Obaa-chan?" The boy spoke clearly, attempting in making eye contact as his grandmother eyed her half eaten plate. _

_Extending her arms out slightly, elderly hands gingerly placed the white saucer onto the wooden table. "Do you remember, the Swimming Program you were involved in a few years ago? With those friends of yours, Mako, Nagisa, and Rin, was it?" _

_Nodding in confirmation, Haru's eyes glistened in the dim light from the lamp overhead. With his lips pursed in a fine line, the boy's chin began to quiver. _

_"Well," with a heavy heart, the elderly woman looked up from her plate. "The city, has decided to shut it down." A weak frown formed on her lips, as she watched her grandson react._

_While he was a bit taken back, the boys had seen it coming. Not as many people were interested in swimming anymore, it all about technology now. Faster computers, easy access, anything that meant less work for you. _

_As the blue eyed male stared down at his hands, they laid flat against his folder knees. This building, was the only thing left to him. All his memories with Mako and Nagisa, Rin as well. Clenching onto the pant's soft material, his shoulders stiffened. As the boy's mother noticed her son's discomfort, a wary hand hovered over the male's shoulder. _

_"May I be excused?" The muted voice choked out, his voice on the road to tears. "P-please."_

_Clearing his throat, the eldest male In the room made his presence noted. "Finish you dinner fi-" _

_"You're free to go, Haru." Cutting off the Man of the House, was Haruka's grandmother. Her hands reached for boy's half empty plate, "get some sleep." With the white plater in one hand, she placed the other on top of the raven's head. "You have to help me in the garden tomorrow," a sympathizing smile on her face. _

_Though the boy didn't notice her smile, Haru flung his arms around the elderly woman's waist. "Thank you." He mumbled into his grandmother's bosom, his eyes clenched shut. _

_Standing up, the boy bowed before his parents, only to make a bee-line towards his room. Besides his dying foot steps against the wooden floor, Haru could hear his grandmother defending herself and her actions against his father. _

_"The boy needs time," she scolded, demeanor lacing her words. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he loved that building more than his own home."_

_Peering outside his bedroom door, his cheek laid pressed up against the wooden frame. With a heavy sigh, blue eyes blinked shut, preventing the forming tears from falling. Sliding the door to his room closed, the boy fell atop his bed, only to stare up at the ceiling. _

_"A promise," hold up his right hand, his pinky finger remained slightly curved as his others folded over his palm. _

_"Is a promise." He imagined the cerise haired male speak the three words with him, his hand falling to his side. _

"Hey, Haruka." Noticing the snapping fingers in front of my eyes, the mocha cream headed male leaned in front of me. "Nice to have you back, you lose something?" Giving the swimmer a questionable look, the back of my hand, pushed the snapping fingers back to the owner's side.

"What are you talking about?" Warily, I cocked my head side-to-side. Not long after the small action, did a heated sensation, spread across the back of my neck. Placing chilled finger tips on the throbbing skin, did the blonde speak up.

"You just stopped walking!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out with his hands in a stop signal, as if he were ready to brace for impact. "And you stared at the ground, like a zombie!" He growled hauntingly, his eye lids flickering open and closed.

These actions received a puzzled look from myself, yet a apprehensive frown from the brunette. Not only did this taunt scare the softy, but caused him to take an occasional glance over his shoulder to any foreign sound. Chuckling, Nagisa pointed at the 2nd year as he became paranoid.

Now with his height, you'd think the man was fearless. Yet the mention of anything super natural, made the male jump like a wild rabbit. Latching onto the sleeve of my shirt, Mako shivered with chattering teeth. "Nagisa... Don't start, I'm already somewhere I don't know, and I don't want to imagine us running away from dead cannibals." He stuttered out his horrified thoughts, clearly glad to have them out of his mind, and into the atmosphere.

As the youngest broke into a laughter, Mako's eyes thinned out into daggers. As the brunette engaged into a short lived argument, a mental sigh seemed to flash the cerise haired male's husky taunt.

_Haru, you're still hanging out with these guys?_

Snapping my head back in shock, the familiar voice quickly washed away with the sight of Nagisa. Was he having a... Spazz Attack? The golden blonde had run a little ways further up the dirt path, hopping up and down, pointing towards a building at the far end of the academy. While he pointed, a determined scold faced Mako, as he confirmed with a question.

"Are you sure that's the right building?" Placing his fingers on his chin, green eyes gave the building a puzzled look. "We're looking for an indoor pool," he explained. "We'll have to check to make sure, before we go barging in." Glancing over his shoulder, a warm smile graced the male's lips. Giving a thumbs up over his shoulder, the small digit directed my attention to the building in question.

"Hey Haru-Chan!" The blonde peeped, "are your pool senses tingling?" Snickering, Nagisa swiftly slid his index finger, under his nose cockily. With a grin plastered on his face, pearly whites glistened in the dying sunlight. While the male's Bumptious attitude began intoxicating the atmosphere, my palms seemed to find their way to the tensed shoulder muscle.

As I shook my head, I managed to slip past the Ecru haired male as he stared towards the building in question. "That's your pass to getting out of the bathtub for awhile, Haru." Stepping beside me, I could see from the corner of my eye, Mako watching me for any sign of distress.

"Hm," giving him a brief nod, I spotted the strawberry blonde enter my line of Vision. A smile filled to the brim with excitement and tenderness, spread across with lips. With his fingers intertwined perfectly, he placed them behind his head, a few golden curls straying from their original places.

"So, You guys ready to find Rin-Chan?" With his legs crossed over each other, he leaned slightly to his right. "You know he's completely lost without us!" He snickered, darting towards the building, a dust cloud covering his tracks as he did so.

"Oi!" Mako exclaimed, "get back here!" Making a break for the younger swimmer, he quickly came to a halt. "Come on Haru!" Glancing back, the male gave a reassuring smile, convincing me to follow after Nagisa as well.

As we approached the swimming facility, the grumbling roar of a determined teacher growled. "Hey! You're slowing down, Nakagawa! Move!" Barking orders, his students complied without a second thought. Besides heavy breathing, hands could be heard smacking against the surface of the water.

Mako and Nagisa, side-by-side, stood staring through the emergency flood windows. With the line of windows parallel to the building floor, mainly calfs and thighs were seeable. Though a few faces were seen on the far end of the pool, the two desperately searched for the cerise haired male.

As both heads of hair looked back n' forth, Nagisa spoke up first."Do you see Rin-Chan?" He whispered eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the child hood friend.

Exhaling remorsefully, I questioned weather this was a good idea. But then again, all this effort was for a pool. A beautiful, chlorine filled pool.

And Maybe, a Rin.

"Can't find him. Maybe he's out today." Grasping the top button on my uniform shirt, I hesitantly popped the first one out of it's socket. "Hey, Haru..." Enjoying the slight breeze against my skin, I calmly began undoing the rest of the buttons, the separated cloth revealing my lightly toned abdomen. Reaching down for the belt buckle, the leather strip was halfway out before heated hands slammed over top of mine.

"Don't take your clothes off here!" The male warned, half screeching. A blush forming on his face.

"You're the one who brought me here to swim!" I resorted, shaking the male's hands away. With everything going on through my mind, a person seeing me naked was the least of my worries.

"Hold on, Haru-Chan." Butting in, Nagisa placed a hand on each of our shoulders. Smiling in embarrassment, he chuckled nervously. "Let's wait until practice is over and everyone's gone. Okay?" He suggested, examining at our expressions for confirmation.

"We'll be trespassing." The brunette worried aloud, A heavy sigh following his thoughts.

"It'll be fine," the blonde winked, pointing his index finger reassuringly to the brunette. Looking back down to my half discarded clothing, I allowed the shirt to slip off my shoulders as I returned to my pants. "That teacher earlier told us to do what we want with our li-"

With the sounds of clattering clothes and a clicking belt buckle, the blonde was cut short. As I bent down, I carefully began stepping out of the heated pants, only to show off my single piece swimsuit. The gentle breeze, cooled away the pain in any tensed muscles from earlier.

"Can't you wait?!" The brunette snapped.

_**Victory Over The Heart**_

_Upstairs, in a young boy's room, sat a blue eyed raven. Staring outside his window, the Palatinate orbs gazed over the small town. It was around the time, when street lights would automatically flicker on, illuminating the street. _

_One street corner, Haru kept his eyes locked on. One-by-one, each light along the roads lit like candles. As if to be loading a video game, three trails of lights were racing to reach the mint green building. _

_All at once, about 4 or 5 flashes brought the building into clear sight. With his arms laid flat against the window frame, his chin rested in the crook of his right elbow. It was past the boy's bed time, far past it. Though he sat in silence, the occasional creak from the hallway floor sent his heart racing. _

_"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jumping out of his skin, Haru's head whipped around. Widened eyes watched the darkened silhouette enter his room. Noticing the aged smile, the raven sighed heavily. _

_"Sorry, Obaa-Chan." He murmured, glancing back at the empty building before grasping the blind string. As he prepared to snag on the pulley, a cool hand rested over top his own. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his grandmother shake her head. _

_"May I join you?" She asked, peering down to the window, "it's been so long, since I've been accompanied by someone who enjoys the sight too." Watching as her grandson nodded hesitantly, a smile curved across her lips. _

_Both relatives sat in silence, watching as cars drove past street light, creating tall shadows along sides of buildings. Within the room, a small fan near Haru's bed swooshed back and forth, sending gusts of wind around the enclosed space. _

_"You know," looking up from the window, Haru turned to see his grandmother looking down at her hand. Her left hand, in particular. "Your grandfather used to sneak into my room at night, when we were younger. He'd always say, that he wouldn't let distance keep us apart. No matter how far."_

_"Obaa-Chan..."_

_"Oh dear, I've seem to have lost my glasses." With a faint smile on her face, she glanced to the raven with a spark of rebellion in her eyes. _

_"But Obaa-Chan, you don't wear glasses." The male explained, not understanding what his grandmother was speaking of. With a sigh, the elderly woman's soothing laugh brought confusion to Haru's face. _

_"Haru... Go to Pool," she smiled, cupping the boy's face in her palms. As she placed a kiss on the male's forehead, Haru watched as she smiled down at him. "I won't tell anyone, just sneak out through the back door." She then patted his back, shooing him off the floor. _

_Approaching the bedroom door, Haru's eyes gleamed in the moon light. "Obaa-Chan?" The male peered over his shoulder, watching as his grandmother tilted her head to the side, notifying him that he had her attention. _

_"Thanks."_

_And with that, Haru snuck out of the quiet home. Running down the many streets of the small town, watchful eyes of the swimmer's grandmother guarded the boy from afar. _

_With a heartfelt smile on her face, she looked over to the boy's bedside, only to find an open computer. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, she spotted unfamiliar text characters. From the looks of it, they seemed to be English words. __Australian Swim School__, printed in blue letters, a phone number below the company name. _

_"Stay strong, Haruka."_

_**Mako's POV**_

"I still think this is a bad idea." Cautiously glancing over my shoulder, the amused awe from Nagisa echoed within the enclosed room. Once again, Haru's clothes were beginning to be stripped off his muscular frame."Wait!" Reaching out to stop the raven, my warning went ignored.

Watching the nimble body rocket into the pool, a broadcast of water, sprayed over the edge of the wide tank. Lifting my arms In defense, the chlorine infused water soaked through my uniform jacket.

"Come on.." Muttering the words under my breath, a sigh followed shortly after. Hesitantly lowering my arms, I watched as the raven dove into each stroke. With his body melting into the water, a smile snuck onto the Nagisa's face.

"Haru-Chan still reminds me of a dolphin." The blond remembered aloud, a hypnotized look on his face. "Mako-Chan," Nagisa began, the smile heard in his voice, "lets swim with him!" Whipping my head in the blond's direction, I watched as the smaller teen loosened his tie.

"Hell No! We'll get in trouble if they find us!" I half shouted, the swimmer already attempting to discard his school jacket, and his shirt at the same time."Anyway, we need to look for Rin." I reminded, obviously being ignored again. Why did I bother giving out advice if nobody listened?

"We can take a little dip first." The cerise eyed boy teased, pulling shirt and all over his head, jacket and all. "Nobody will find us if we don't turn on the lights." He giggled, dropping the ball of clothing to his feet.

"But you didn't bring a swimsuit." I pointed out, a slight weight dropping down on my back, as I slouched forward. While Nagisa unbuttoned his pants, he guided the article of clothing to his ankles.

"A little skinny dip, then." Suggesting excitedly, he began stepping out boxer shorts. A giggle emerged from pale lips, as he tossed his jeans toward his pile of other discarded clothing.

"What?!" Choking out the single worded question, my jaw dropped slightly. Gawking, as the blonde stood nude in the humid like room, he shot a quick smile before skipping towards the pool.

"Hey, Wait!" Pleading out the warning, my hand reached out towards the blonde. As my palm hovered towards Nagisa's shoulder, he hopped over the edge.

"I can Swim!" Taking a leap of faith into the pool, his limbs spread out in joy. Holding my head in shame, I was Once again, sprayed with chlorine water. Being splashed outside its designated area, a small puddle formed at my feet. "Mako-Chan, come over here." The blonde coaxed, a taunting smile curling across his lips

"What now?" Grumbling the question, I approached the pool warily. Feeling the sand-papery like floor beneath my feet, I believed I resided a reasonable distance away from the trickster blonde. "I'm not gonna join-"

Feeling wet fingers, clamp around my ankle, a forcefully tug caught me off balance. "You gotta be kidding me!" Shouting the final plea, my body fell forward. This caused the blonde to rush from the impact zone, grinning ear-to-ear.

With a painful smack against the surface, my clothing became instantly drenched, soaking up as much water as it could hold. Discarding the heavy jacket, my eyes hesitantly flickered open to watch the cloth surface.

Kicking my feet off the bottom of the pool, the top of my head quickly felt the chill of the air. Hearing the rising laugher from in front of me, soaked bangs covered my gaze. "You looked like an elephant falling in!" Nagisa pointed out, his laughing echoing In the room.

Pulling the buttoned shirt over my head, I flung the white fabric into the water behind me. "Seriously..." Glaring at the blond with narrowed eyes, my legs struggled to make their way to the blond. "Nagisa..." With attempt in lacing my words with revenge, Nagisa only laughed further as he backed away from my towering figure.

"Take that!" Skimming the back of his forearm against the surface of the water, he sent a splashing wave into my face.

"Hey!" Lifting my left arm in defense, I grinned as peered around my raised limb "There!" Jetting the bottom of my palm into the clear fluid, a spray of water fell over the blond's head.

Giggling, Nagisa winced in order to protect his eyes. Returning the favor, he countered with another splash.

"Take that!" Skimming the top of my had over the water, rain like droplets flew towards the blond.

"Take that-" Nagisa laughed, only to cut off the scraping metal. Feeling my heart drop, cerise eyes widened as they stared over my shoulder. With a sharp turn, we both watched, as the crimson eyed male approached the pool.

"What are you guys doing here?" With a certain demeanor in his voice, narrowed eyes glared down at Nagisa and I.

"Rin!" Shocked to find the male in front of his eyes, my jaw hung open slightly.

"We came here to see you," Nagisa waved. A cheerful smile placed on his face.

"Get out!" Rin ordered, his teeth glistening in the poorly lit room.

"Rin-Chan.." The bubbly blonde down graded, a frown tugging at his lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, a black lump swam past Nagisa's right side, only to surface before us. With water beads racing down his back, the pitter-patter of droplets dripping from his air escaped into the pool.

"Free..." Haru murmured, his drenched hair covered his face.

"Huh?" Rin questioned, confusion hinted in his expression.

"Did you forget? I told you that I only swim freestyle." The male reminded, only to cause my mind to flicker back to the old memory.

"Haru-Chan?" The blond thought aloud, a ribbon of worriment wrapping around the nickname given to the swimmer.

Staring at the back of the raven's head, I could feel a tightening pain in my chest. "Haru..." Muttering the name, I thought back to blue eyes male's behavior for the past few years. He had quit doing what he loved, his grandmother had passed, and now a childhood friend had returned.

Lifting himself from the

pool, water clung to his skin, only to fall back into its rightful place. standing toe-to-toe with the competitive swimmer. Cocking his head to the side, Haru's bangs flipped side to side.

"I want you to show me that sight again. I've forgotten what it was that I saw." With a slight smile hinted in his voice, the tone came as a shock. Haru wasn't known for showing much emotion, so this came as a surprise to myself.

Shocked at the male's thoughts, Rin let out a slight gasp before grinning down towards the ground. "Sure, I can do that." Snapping his head back, the confident glare met up with palatinate blue orbs. "But it won't be the same this time! I'll be showing you something completely different!"

* * *

**AN: okay so this is really... Really long. I'll be working on the next chapter aka the last episode for awhile. I'll try to keep up with the show's schedule. And for Haruka's second flash back, that is NOT when he was going to face Rin. It was just a little HarukaXH2O thing I felt like adding ^^' so yeah... I CALLED THE AUSTRALIAN SWIM SCHOOL! If you wanna know what happened in the conversation, I've posted it on my tumblr and Free! Instagram account. **

**Tumblr: myfandomheadcanons. tumblr .com**

**Instagram: ThingsFreeBoysDo**


End file.
